creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Creepypasta: Five Nights at Freddy's " KitchenCamera.exe "
Absolutamente, não sabemos o que houve, apenas encontramos essa carta, jogada no local, onde encontramos um corpo...não queremos falar sobre isso...mas leremos a carta, escute bem. " eu não posso continuar assim...não consigo dormir nenhuma noite, apenas pensando naquilo, mas isso não é tudo, ele está vindo atrás de mim...ele quer me matar, ti contarei tudo o que aconteceu comigo 1 semana atrás. Eu era um Grande fã de Five Nights at Freddy's, eu havia zerado todos os jogos da franquia, incluso o recém-lançado, o quarto jogo da franquia. Uma coisa que eu realmente gostava, era de fan mades relacionadas ao game, eu já joguei diversas delas, mesmo grande parte delas não preste pra nada, mas eu já estava ficando entediado um dia desses, eu fiquei na frente do PC o dia todo olhando besteiras, foi ai que veio a minha cabeça, pesquisar alguma hack de Five Nights at Freddy's, claro o primeiro jogo da franquia foi o que mais joguei, eu já o zerei cerca de pelo menos 56 vezes...pela minha conta. Eu comecei a procurar e procurar e procurar, passei cerca de 2 horas apenas procurando, já estava na página 346, passei mais 2 horas procurando, eram 18:42, já estava ficando com sono, até que quando cliquei na próxima página, que no caso era a última, havia um site, que tinha apenas o nome: KitchenCamera.exe Então''' eu cliquei no link, quando a página carregou, havia apenas o nome Download, e os comentários abaixo, procurei em que ano isso havia sido postado...e quando olhei a data era 10/12/14.' Achei '''estranho, mas ignorei, ai cliquei no botão de download, assim que o download começou a baixar, era cerca de 250 MB, eu sai da página, e assim que dei uma olhada, notei que a página era a 666, eu exitei, mas mesmo assim ignorei.' D'epois de 20 minutos, o download havia terminado, então eu coloquei o arquivo " KC.EXE " na minha área de trabalho, então dei 2 clicks, e deu um erro de Win32. continuei insistindo, e assim continuei, então quando eu coloquei para executar como Admistrador, o arquivo abriu, a tela ficou preta por muito tempo, pensei que o arquivo havia bugado meu pc, então do nada a música de fundo do Five Nights at Freddy's 1 começou a tocar, mas não havia a imagem do Freddy ao fundo nem mesmo as chiados da câmera, apenas o nome '' PLAY ", exitei novamente, mas apertei no PLAY...mas normalmente todo FNAF sempre aparece: Night 1/12 AM.' Mas apareceu apenas o número " 12 " nada mais que isso, então o game começou, e vi que minha energia nem passava de 99%, '' Uou, gostei dessa Hack '' eu pensei, então fechei as 2 portas, e comecei a vigiar as câmeras, mas uma coisa me deixou confuso, pois os Animatronics pareciam estar com uma expressão de medo em seus rostos, eu dei uma olhada na câmera da cozinha, ela estava disponível, mas estava tudo escuro, não conseguia enxergar nada. ''' '''Eram já 4 AM, eu deixei a porta da esquerda aberta, para saber se o Foxy viria ou não, eu havia ficado 12 minutos esperando e nada, então eu dei uma olhada na Pirate Cove, e Foxy não estava lá ' MAS QUE BOSTA! ' olhei na câmera do Corredor Oeste, e Foxy estava correndo em direção a minha sala, mas em seu rosto também havia uma expressão de medo, eu sai da câmera e por incrível que pareça consegui fechar a porta a tempo, esperei, mas Foxy nem ao menos bateu na porta, eu chequei a câmera da Pirate Cove, e na placa sempre que ele sai costuma estar escrito '' It's Me ", mas em vez disso estava escrito: " '''Beware ... it will take you . '', que significa '' '''Cuidado...ele vai ti pegar " Como assim?! quem vai me pegar?! eu fiquei pensando no que havia lido, e quando dei uma olhada já eram 6 AM, mas...por que não passei de noite? depois de alguns minutos deu 7 AM, e eu fiquei sem entender. Já era por volta de 00:00 da noite, e no jogo 245 AM. Eu já estava começando a pensar que quem havia crido essa Hack seria um retardado ou um Noob. 00:30, agora são 256 AM no jogo...eu realmente queria estar dormindo, mas algo parece estar me obrigando a ficar aqui olhando as horas passarem, 2:40 da manhã, no já eram 651 AM, depois de algum tempo as horas no jogo pararam em 666 AM, o que me deixou com medo...ouvi um estranho barulho na cozinha, eu chequei a câmera, e quando dei uma olhada, eu fiquei traumatizado, pois na câmera, estavam várias crianças mortas, e o que mais me assustou foi o simples fato do Golden Freddy, estar sentado no meio delas...e ele parecia olhar para mim. então as luzes no qual dava para ver os corpos das crianças mortas apagaram, e apenas ficaram no Golden Freddy. Então a energia do nada acabou...e o Golden Freddy apareceu do lado da porta Leste, seu Jumpscare aconteceu, e meu jogo fechou...depois de tudo aquilo eu fiquei assombrado...eu retornei ao maldito site onde havia feito o download do jogo, então mandei uma mensagem para o dono do site, lhe xingando de todo os palavrões existentes...depois disso desliguei o pc e fui dormir, 6 dias depois, quando liguei o pc eu fui direcionado para a página no qual havia feito o download do jogo, e no meu comentário havia uma resposta, era um áudio, assim que o coloquei pra tocar não consegui para-lo......mas pra minha surpresa o próprio áudio...era aquele da noite 5 do five nights at freddy's 1. " Essa foi carta, em alguns minutos recebemos um estranho telefonema deste jovem, ele gritava por socorro e dizia que havia algo lhe seguindo em seu apartamento, logo em seguida ouvimos um grito. como o apartamento era apenas 150 metros daqui, fomos correndo o mais rápido possível, e quando chegamos no sexto andar, chutamos a porta, e logo que entramos, encontramos o corpo do jovem, todo estraçalhado, recolhemos seu corpo, mas checamos outros locais do seu quarto para ter certeza que o assassino não teria deixado nenhuma pista...checamos todos os cômodos...mas.......havia um lugar que nós não havíamos checado, e foi a cozinha.... assim que abrimos a porta, todos nos assustamos.............sentado no chão, estava um Urso Dourado, mais alto do que nós, e parecia nos encarar.....ele fez uma espécie de ruído, e parecia que ia se levantar...nós saímos correndo o mais rápido possível. algumas semanas depois, todos que moravam naquele andar ficaram sabendo do que havia ocorrido, e todos se mudaram do sexto andar para o terceiro, e o Sexto andar foi fechado, desde então, ninguém mais tentou morar naquele andar. Categoria:Fanfic Categoria:Terror Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:Morte